A Saiyan's Life
by Ravenpan
Summary: (AU, I think) Goku is a bit slap-happy after seeing Walt Disney's Peter Pan. - please RR! (complete)


_  
**Disclaimer:** I'm poor, I don't own Dragonball/Z, never will... *sniffle* I even have only been able to see what's available on Cartoon network! Poor me!!!! *sniffles more* Dragonball/Z is owned by Akira and Funimation type people, of which I amn't one *sweatdrop* so don't sue me!!! Oh yeah, and the Peter Pan song "A Pirate's Life" from which this was filked, belongs to Walt Disney (lucky human....*grumble mutter*)  
  
**Author's Note:** This is my first attempt at a Dragonball/Z fic, please be kind :) Oh, and Goku's alive here, I hate that he wasn't there for the first several years of Goten's life, and it just makes more fun for the fic this way :) Goten is four, Trunks Five, and everyone else coincides however it is they do that age-wise :)_  
  
  
**~ A Saiyan's Life ~**  
  
"He could fly just like us!" Goten exclaimed to his best friend.  
  
"Yeah, but he had to use a stupid Fairy to do it!" Trunks folded his arms where he sat on the floor beside him. "I betcha we could beat him up real easy!"  
  
"But he was a good guy!"  
  
"So? I can beat you up too!"  
  
"Can not!"  
  
"Can so!"  
  
The adults, sitting on the sofa and a few chairs behind them chuckled at their antics. Vegeta wasn't in the best of moods, Bulma had pretty much to sit on him to make him stay and spend some time with the family watching the film. And so, he sat there, arms folded, scowling at the television set as though by sheer force of thought he could cause it to explode.  
  
"Thank you for inviting us, Bulma," Chichi was saying, "It isn't often we get to all spend time together like this with the kids."  
  
"I know all too well what you mean, but I think that maybe you have a few more kids to worry about than I do..." her gaze moved over to where Goku was rummaging through a small chest at the other side of the room. "Goku!" she called to him, "What are you doing?"  
  
"You'd better not be getting ready to cause any trouble!" Chichi called after him.   
  
"Me?" he turned around, hiding something behind his back while his right hand reached up to scratch at the back of his head as he laughed. "Trouble?"  
  
"Yeah, Trouble," Gohan sulked from nearby. He just KNEW his father was going to do something embarrassing... again.  
  
Everyone went back to their conversations, Vegeta to his glaring, Gohan to his sulking, when suddenly, Goku disappeared. Just as they were about to ask if anyone knew where he'd gone, he reappeared at the centre of the living room, just before the television set, having used Instant Transmission.  
  
At the sight, Trunks fell flat on the ground in a fit of laughter, and Gohan fell out of his chair in embarrassment. The two women started chuckling, and Vegeta spoke up.  
  
"What do you think you are doing, Kakkarot? You look ridiculous, you're a disgrace to the Saiyan race!"  
  
Goku flipped back his makeshift cape (an afghan tied around his neck), straightened his bandana (a handkerchief tied around his head, his hair sticking out to either side like huge pigtails), Waved around his sword (a pool cue), and laughed. "I'm not a disgrace! I'm a Saiyan!!!!"  
  
Vegeta sweat dropped.  
  
Goku began to sing, waving around the pool cue. "_Oh A Saiyan's life is a wonderful life! A blowing up enemies! No need for career, had a tail on my rear-_" he turned and shook his, now tail less, bum, then jumped back around, "_It's the life of a Saiyan for me, Oh! the life of a saiyan for me!_"  
  
"Kakkarot, if you keep it up, you're going to be a dead third-class -" he cut himself off when Bulma glared at him, then crossed his arms more tightly over his chest as he glared.  
  
Goku danced around the room, much to the delight of Goten and Trunks, who thought this whole show was quite hysterical.  
  
"_Oh a Saiyan's life is a wonderful life! To go fly across the sea! To visit Turtle Hermit_," he looked at a certain blue haired woman, "_Bulma says he's a pervert-_"  
  
"He is!" Bulma chuckled.  
  
"_-But he was nice enough to train Krillen and me.... OH! The life of a Saiyan for me!_"  
  
Gohan couldn't help but chuckle from his place on the floor, though he had the distinct feeling that if anyone else were to show up and see this mad display, he'd have to hide behind the couch in embarrassment.  
  
"_Oh a Saiyan's life is a wonderful life! I get to hang at Kami's lookout! And Chichi's real neat, she gives me lots to eat!_" he grinned at his wife.  
  
At this, Chichi chuckled and shook her head in amusement.  
  
"_But I know how to run when she shouts!_"   
  
She glared and reached into her dimensional pocket and pulled something large, round, heavy, and black, with a handle.   
  
Vegeta couldn't help but smirk.  
  
Goku looked worried, "_Uh oh! she's got the frying pan out!_" he backpedalled and fell over, tangling himself in the afghan while she laughed and put her unique 'weapon' away.   
  
Goten took this as a prime opportunity to pounce his father, only becoming just as tangled in the afghan as he was. Goku, nonplussed, still joyful as ever, continued singing.  
  
"_Oh a Saiyan's life is a wonderful life, I've got kids who can fight like me! Though sometimes we get hurt when we save the earth, we make it a great place to be!_"   
  
Goten fell back into his father and put his hand over his mouth to stop him then piped up in his child voice, "_It's a Saiyan's life for me!_"  
  
That was the last straw, the entire room, yes, even Vegeta, burst out into laughter while Goten and Goku tried to untangle themselves. It was certainly a night to go down in everyone's memory.  
  
**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ END ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**  
  
_**Author's End Note:** I hope you enjoyed this! If you did, please take the time to review and tell me :)  
__^@*@^  
  
_  
  
  



End file.
